


Bittersweet

by The_girlwholived



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sleep, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girlwholived/pseuds/The_girlwholived
Summary: PB is overworking herself as usual so Marceline shows up to help her get some rest, leading them to talk about their pasts for the first time.





	Bittersweet

Marceline had not seen Bonnibel in more than three days. It wasn’t that concerning as Bonnie usually had sciency shit to do and work to complete, but Marceline hadn’t heard from her either, meaning that she had entered her self destructive phase.  
Marceline had honestly never understood Bonnie’s need to make everything perfect.  
No matter how hard she worked at a project, it never seemed to be enough, leaving her to neglect herself in the process.  
Ooo in the dark was always beautiful. At night, most creatures were asleep, but there were always ones that came out to play just as she did. Glowing flowers gently pulsated under her as she flew over them, the wind streaming through her hair, feet brushing the grass.  
She had grown used to it now. Marceline could barely remember the world of her early childhood, one thousand years before hand. But she remembered her mother’s stories all too well, stories of things with wheels, trains and buses and cars, things with screens, things that had slowly killed the earth until it became the wasteland she had roamed alone in.  
_Enough_.  
Marceline pushed the memories away. Bonnie’s castle was cast in darkness, all except one little room at the top: her study. A small smile tugged at Marceline’s lips as she soared upward, deftly landing in through the window. She had done this so many times that Bonnibel, sitting at a white varnished desk, simply looked up from her microscope and blinked. “Oh hey,” she said absently. Her eyes were bloodshot.

  
“Are you feeling okay?”

  
Bonnibel nodded, erratically searching for something. “Perfectly fine, Marcy, I’m great, fine, sound as a pound….where are my goggles?”

  
“On your head,” Marceline pointed out, and she raised her hand.

  
“So they are,” she yawned as Marceline flew over.

  
“How long has it been since you slept?”

  
She blinked, seemingly confused. “Uhh…..I think it’s been maybe t-two days? Could be three, I don’t know. I’ve got to get this work done for Slime Princess….”

  
“Slime Princess can wait,” Marceline took the goggles from Bonnie’s hair and closed them, putting them aside. Bonnibel yawned again, her gaze unfocused as she stared at her. “You’re very pretty, Marcy.”

  
“Thank you,” Marceline said. “You’re very tired. Go to bed.”

  
“I can’t,” she protested weakly. “I need to finish….”

  
Her head drooped against Marceline, who laughed. “I don’t think so, Peebs. Bed.”

  
“Come with me?”

  
“Sure. Just so long as you actually sleep.”

  
Marceline half carried Bonnibel to her large pink bed, then had to help her dress, stopping as she saw what she had for bed.

“You wear my t shirt to bed?”

  
Bonnibel tugged it over her head, pulling her hair out of the collar. “Yeah,” she said defensively. “It’s comfy.”

  
Marceline smiled. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a t shirt before. What comes next, a hoodie?”

  
Bonnie gave a mock shiver. “ _No_. I will never succumb to your human habits. Never!”

  
“Considering you’re just a sentient piece of bubblegum goop, that’s a little rich.”

  
“Shut up. At least I’m not a bloodsucker demon, you – you bloodsucker demon.”

  
Marceline smirked. “As always, that was a wonderful insult. Have you been eating?”

  
Bonnibel lay back and pulled the blankets to her chin. “Yeah,” she said vaguely. “I had toast.”

  
“When?” Marceline asked suspiciously.

  
“I don’t know. Maybe last night. Or this morning. Or something…..let’s cuddle, Marcy.”

  
Marceline obliged, and Bonnie closed her eyes. “Marcy?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“I love how cute you are,” she said. “When we’re – um, when we’re together. You’re not scary anymore.”

  
“Likewise. You get very cute when you’re tired.”

  
“’M not cute,” she mumbled.

  
Marceline technically didn’t need to sleep, but it was a nice habit to have, a way of killing time. She kissed Bonnie’s forehead, then smiled. “You taste like bubblegum.”

  
“Of course I do,” she mumbled. “My body is literally 97% bubblegum, Marcy.”

  
She paused. “What’s the other three percent?”

  
There was a pause. “Damn you, Marceline,” Bonnie said at last. “I don’t know.”

  
Marceline laughed. “You can find out tomorrow.”

  
She closed her eyes, but Bonnibel spoke again. “Can you tell me a story?”

  
She paused. “What about?"

  
“Tell me about when you were little. You’ve never told me that.”

  
Marceline paused. True, she hadn’t. She had never told anybody but Ash, who had broken her heart into such little pieces that they had only just begun to heal. In the years since then, she had learned to keep herself locked, because it hurt too much to confide in people and see them betray her time after time. They always did, male or female, no matter what species, and the pain was the same every time.  
But Bonnie was different. For one thing, she was literally sentient bubblegum, which was definitely something Marceline had not encountered before. Very cute sentient bubblegum it was true, but underneath she was as hard as nails, and Marceline had not felt feelings this strong in a very long time, though their relationship was relatively new. Well, it had been a year, but to Marceline, those went by in a flash.

  
“I was human, before,” she said at last, and her voice filled the silent room. “I lived with my mother in a little trailer. We were….we were happy.”

  
“Was she like you?”

  
Marceline paused. She had long ago forgotten her mother’s voice, and her face lingered at the edge of her mind, just barely out of reach. “She was kind,” she said, knowing it to be true. “And loving. Good at painting. She painted flowers above my bed. She used to sing to me.”

  
“She sounds lovely,” Bonnie’s fingers curled around her own and the room was silent before Marceline spoke.

  
“Did you ever have a mother?”

  
“No,” her fingers lightly played with Marceline’s, pale pink against grey. “I was born from the gum hive. I have a brother.”

  
“A brother?” She asked in surprise.

  
“Mm,” her voice was careful. "Neddy."

  
“Is he like you?”

  
Her fingers stilled, and she wondered if she would answer. She did. “No. Something – something went a little wrong with him. He didn’t come out like me. I guess everyone is born differently.”

  
“I guess so,” she agreed.

  
“I could take you to see him one day. If you’d like.”

  
“I’d like that,” she said softly, but Bonnie was fast asleep.

 

 


End file.
